Sakura Drops
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: [sasusaku]a little sumthn sumthn that i wrote when i was bored...a side sequel to Don't Leave Me Again. like if sakura didnt leave.[oneshot]


**a little sumthn sumthn i wrote when i was bored...sorry bout all the gaps...**

Sakura Drops

**Lyrics and song from Sakura Drops by Hikaru Utada.**

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

Sakura's POV:

_I loved you. And I always will. I am your spring and you are my winter. Sasuke…_

"Sakura-chan!" cried a certain blonde.

_You left me two times; the second was after you confessed your love for me._

"Sa-ku-ra-chan…" growled Naruto, fuming.

_Why? _

Tears started forming in her eyes.

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga_

_Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto_

_Omoide to DABURU eizou_

_Aki no DORAMA no saihousou_

"Sakura-chan. Are you thinking about teme again?"

I snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh. No," I stated blankly.

"Sakura-chan," he whined. "Don't think about that bastard. It hurts all of us to see you hurt."

I couldn't take it anymore. I gave my best friend a sad, pathetic look and ran off.

_Doushite onaji you na PANCHI_

_Nando mo kuracchaun da_

_Sore demo mata tatakaun darou_

_Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

I ran through the village gates while ignoring warns from the guards waiting just inside the gate to greet people. Half way through the woods, I bumped into a person. I was just about to say sorry when I saw that the person was Sasuke.

_Koi wo shite subete sasage_

_Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae toki no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

He was covered with an inconceivable amount of blood. The next thing I knew, he fainted into my arms.

"Sakura…" he mumbled. "I…I promised you…I'd come back."

A faint smirk was plastered across his face. "You're safe now…I killed Itachi and Orochimaru…for you…"

I gasped. "And," I whispered, "You kept your promise."

The faint smirk stayed faint but grew. "Of course. I'm an Uchiha after all."

Then he went quiet.

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun?" He stayed still. Terrified, I cried for help and carried (A/N: Phft…yeah right…more like DRAGGED.) him to the gate. There a group of medic nin and Tsunade healed most of his wounds and brought him to the hospital on a stretcher.

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de_

_Kutsu ga surihetteku motto_

Once out of the emergency room, Tsunade brought me into a small deserted hallway and said, "Sakura. Sasuke's wounds were infected and old. His freshest wounds were even about a week old. Do you know what that means?"

I slowly nodded.

"It means that either Sasuke was too weak to get home or he just relied on his instincts and waited for you to bring him home. Naruto-_sama_ (A/N: She hated saying that word since Naruto never called her that) send a few ninjas to inspect the area he was in. They found a deserted old shack with many blood stains on the walls and floors. Further analysis showed that is was the Uchiha's. Personally, I think waiting for you was a stupid idea. He could have died alone and never come back which means you'd be heartbroken. Luckily, you were dumb enough to run out of the village. So that I'm thankful for."

She smiled and opened her mouth once more, "Would you like to see him?"

This time I jerked my head up and down so quickly, I swore it would just fly off.

Tsunade led the way to an un-numbered room and opened the door. I tip toed in to find that my love was already awake.

"Sakura," his voice was so weak and frail that I had to bend down to hear him. "I killed him. I avenged my clan. But I feel so…so…--"

_Kata no chikara nuite_

_Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke_

_Koko kara sou tookunai darou_

_Mita koto mo nai keshiki_

"So unhappy? Unfulfilled?" I interrupted.

"Yea."

_Tomaranai mune no itami_

_Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo_

_Hitomawari shite wa modori_

_Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

"Then what would help you?"

"This." He painfully sat up and leaned forward. I embraced myself for an insult but instead, I received a kiss. My eyes shot open as his tongue licked my lips and hungrily bit them. I let out a small gasp and my cherry scent filled his lungs. His tongue caressed the walls of my mouth as I, in return, breathed more cherry scented breath into his mouth. We parted and gasped for air.

I smirked, he smirked. _You haven't been good at your voice lately but your kissing has certainly stayed same as always._

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY_

_Sakura made kaze no naka de_

_Yurete sotto kimi 2it e wo nobasu yo_

He grabbed my cheeks softly with his gruff hands and pulled me into another passionate kiss. I rest my arms on his shoulders while making sure not to aggravate his wounds.

"Suki de. Suki de," I whispered.

He hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Yea. Suki de to you too."

_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai_

_Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_

**Here are the lyrics in Japanese and English:**

Falling in love, saying goodbye

With a vow that this is the last heartbreak

Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind

Will eventually blossom

The summer rain that started to fall

gently streaked past my tears

Images that resemble memories

Autumn's drama reruns

Why have I suffered

Almost the same blows such countless times?

But even so, I'll probably fight again

That is one of life's mysteries

Falling in love, giving it everything

With a wish that this is the last heartbreak

Even the cherry tree, swaying through time

Will eventually blossom

In the revolving seasons

My shoes are wearing out, more and more

Let go the tension in your shoulders

So you can seal away the past somewhere

From here they're probably not too far

Sceneries you haven't even seen

I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest

And become closer to you

I have wandered about once and returned

Always grasping for the blue sky

Falling in love, saying goodbye

With a vow that today's the first good day

Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind

Softly reaches out toward you

I love you I love you, it can't be helped

That has nothing to do with this

**Hope you liked it! Now…(evil glint in eyes) REVIEW OR I'LL BE LIKE A RABID FANGIRL FOR SASUKE! BWABWABWABWABWABWABWABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!(COFFCOFF)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! and for people who can't think straight(no offence) suki de means I love you. i think. so dont blame me if im wrong!**


End file.
